Wages of Love
by Addie Logan
Summary: Wolverine's daughter takes teenage rebellion too far (SabretoothOC; tie in with my New X-Men Chronicles)


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, and I bet they're damn thankful for that, too.

Rating: **R** (disturbing material, sexual themes, strong language)

Summary: Wolverine's daughter takes teenage rebellion too far… (Sabretooth/OC)

Author's Note: This fic is not happy. It is not fuzzy. Parts of it are downright disturbing. It deals with underage relationships and violence. It is not suitable for all readers. You have been warned now, so if you read it anyway, don't flame me because you can't follow directions.

Feedback and Archiving: Both are welcome. Please ask my permission PRIOR to any archiving. This does not mean e-mailing me and then archiving the fic before I've responded. Wait until I say yes, please. It's just polite. Contact me at:  addie_logan@yahoo.com 

Shameless Webpage Plug: I have happier fics, I swear: 

Wages of Love

By: Addie Logan

*** *** ***

**_Well rock the cradle of love  
Rock the cradle of love  
Yes the cradle of love don't rock easily it's true  
  
Well rock the cradle of love  
I rocked the cradle of love  
Yes the cradle of love don't rock easily it's true  
Well now  
  
It burned like a ball of fire  
When the rebel took a little child bride  
To tease yeah so go easy yeah  
  
Cause love cuts a million ways  
Shakes the devil when he misbehaves  
I ain't nobody's fool  
Come on shake it up  
Whatever I do  
  
Rock the cradle of love  
Rock the cradle of love  
Yes the cradle of love don't rock easily it's true  
Sent from heaven above that's right  
To rob the cradle of love  
Yes the pages of don't talk decently it's true  
  
Yeah flesh for your Romeo  
Ah yeah baby  
I hear you moan  
It's easy y'know how to please me yeah  
  
This love starts my rollin' train  
You can't stop it  
It ain't in vain  
I ain't nobody's fool  
Come on shake it up  
Whatever you do  
  
These are the wages of love  
Rock the cradle of love  
These are the wages of love  
Ooh yeah  
Rock the cradle  
Yeah yeah   
  
Well it burned like a ball of fire  
When the rebel took a little child bride  
To tease yeah I know how to pleas you yeah  
  
Well my love starts a rollin' train  
You can't stop it  
It ain't in vain  
I ain't nobody's fool  
  
Come on shake it up  
Whatever I do  
  
Rock the cradle of love  
Rock the cradle of love  
Sent from heaven above  
That's right  
To rock the cradle of love  
Rock the cradle of love  
Yeah cradle of love  
That's me mama  
I robbed the devil of love  
All right  
Cradle of love  
If you tease me tonight  
If you sleaze me all right  
If you appease me tonight  
And let me ease you  
Cradle of love_**

*** *** ***

Adanya Logan stood outside the mall with her friends, waiting for their ride. Kacie's dad had said he'd be there at five to pick them up and bring them home in time for dinner. It was now 4:50. She'd wanted to utilize the last ten minutes of shopping time, but Rachel had insisted that they be excessively punctual. She watched a few of the older kids standing a little bit away, doing tricks on their skateboards and smoking cigarettes against the wall. She wished she was with them. They probably didn't have to get home so they could eat dinner with their overly-smiley mother. Addie kicked the ground. She was sick of always being treated like a kid, always being told where to go and how to get there.

"Your dad's late, Kacie."

Kacie rolled her eyes. "No, he's not, Rachel. He still has eight minutes. Chill out, Summers."

"If I'm late, my mom will totally freak out."

"You're not going to be late."

Addie sighed. She had long since grown tired of being one of the good kids all the time. She made A's in everything, never got detention, and was even the head of the junior varsity cheerleading squad. Not much of a track record for the daughter of the Wolverine. She could hear Rachel still talking, this time about something she'd seen on television. Addie figured it was something heartwarming, involving small children and fuzzy animals. She sighed, stepping to the curb and sitting down, her chin resting in her hands. 

She really wished Mr. Drake would hurry up...

*** *** ***

Victor Creed didn't want to spend any more time than was necessary in Westchester, NY. He almost hadn't taken the hit, but the money had been good. Now he was following some yuppie with a mark on his head around the goddamn mall. There had to be better ways to spend his Saturday afternoon.  

Suddenly, he stopped the car. That couldn't be her. He wasn't that lucky. He looked, carefully studying her features. Granted it had been a long time since he'd last seen her, but there was no mistaking who she was. Adanya Caitlin Logan, the daughter of his greatest enemy. Yuppie target be damned, he'd just found a much better way to spend his time.

Victor pulled up to the curb, jumping out of the black SUV just long enough to grab the girl and throw her in the backseat. He tore out of the parking lot as she screamed in the seat behind him. He flipped the child safety locks on in case she tried to jump out, but she didn't. He turned around, snarling at her. "Shut up, kid. It's hard enough to pull this sorta crap off without you givin' me a fuckin' headache."

To Victor's surprise, she actually grew quiet. He raced off, trying to decide what exactly he was going to do now.

*** *** ***

When Bobby Drake got to the mall a few minutes later, he found a hysterical Rachel Summers standing by his own daughter, who was giving a rather calm report to a police officer. Addie Logan was no where to be seen. Bobby grew pale, visions of claws imbedded in his gut dancing through his head. He got out of the car and approached the girls. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Move on along, sir," the police officer said. "We have the situation under control."

Kacie jerked her thumb towards Bobby. "He's my dad," she said. She looked at Bobby, and he could tell that even though her outward demeanor was calm, she was actually upset. "Victor Creed ran off with Addie."

Bobby managed to grow even paler. Wolverine was going to kill him. He'd been supposed to pick the girls up, and Sabretooth of all people had grabbed Addie. Drake was certain his days were numbered. "Are you sure it was him?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes," Kacie replied. "I got a good look at him. He drove up in a black SUV of some kind, got out long enough to grab Addie, and then drove off."

"You daughter said that this man is a former business associate of the girl's father, and that they have a grudge between the two of them," the police officer said. "Is this true?"

Bobby nodded. "Yes." After all, that was one way of putting it, he figured.

He put his arm around Rachel, trying to calm the girl even though he felt pretty much the same way she did. This was anything but good...

*** *** ***

Now that the initial adrenaline rush was wearing off, Victor was wondering what the hell he was going to do. Addie Logan was sitting in the back of the car, staring blankly ahead of her. "Put yer seatbelt on," he growled. Addie nodded and buckled herself in.

Victor knew he had to get out of town. Wolverine would be sure to come after his daughter, and he wasn't ready for that yet. He wanted to get the runt on his own turf, where he had a better chance of pounding the hairy Canadian into the ground. He took the airport exit. 

"Mr. Creed?"

Victor sighed. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He had plans to make. "What?"

"Are you gonna cut me up like you did last time?"

"I don't know."

"I still have scars. They didn't go away when I got old enough to heal."

"Yeah, well, life sucks like that. Now shut up while I decide what I'm gonna do with ya."

"My dad's going to kill you."

"Yeah, maybe he'll stick a claw in my head. Shut up, kid."

"He'll rip you apart with those claws. Tear you limb from limb."

Victor snorted. "In his dreams. Now fer the last time, shut up before I shut you up."

Addie sighed heavily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Where are you taking me?"

"Jesus H. Christ, kid, do you have a fucking problem with yer hearin'? I said shut up, and I meant shut up!" He reached behind and backhanded her. Addie looked up at him in the rearview mirror and licked the resulting blood off her lip. Victor's eyebrows rose slightly. There was something not quite right about this kid, but she was Wolverine's brat after all. 

Addie didn't say anything on the rest of the way to the airport. He parked the car, deciding just to leave it there. It was a rental car, and it wasn't rented in his real name. No one could trace it to him. Besides, by the time Wolverine started digging up the clues, they'd be far away from Westchester. He took her out of the back, gripping her wrist tightly. "You make a fuss and I fuckin' gut ya right there, you got it, kid?" Addie nodded. "Good. And if anyone says anything, yer my daughter."

Addie nodded again, and Victor pulled her down out of the car. He pulled a duffle bag out of the back of the car, slung it over his shoulder, and walked with Addie into the airport. He purchased two tickets to Seattle, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. To his relief, no one asked any questions. He saw it was still a couple hours until the plane boarded, and he looked down at Addie. "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"If I take you somewhere to eat, will you try to tell the waitress I kidnapped you?"

"Of course not, _dad_," she said with a saccharine-sweet smile. 

"Remember if you do, I kill you."

"Yeah, I know the drill. I've been kidnapped before. By you, if I remember correctly."

"Yep. Fun time, that was. Now come on."

Victor took her into a small sports bar, sitting them in a booth in the back. Addie sat across from him in the booth, and Victor decided it was better than having her sit beside him. That would look too strange. Still, he rested his foot against her leg so if she tried to run, she'd end up tripping. But she didn't get up. She just ate her hamburger and fries in silence, every once in a while stealing a glance at Victor. He found something very strange about her behavior. He hadn't done a lot of kidnapping, but he figured that the kids were usually less complacent than this. He wondered if maybe she was so sure her daddy would save her, that she was just calmly waiting out what she saw as the inevitable conclusion.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Victor frowned. He knew that trick, and he was disappointed she'd use it. He figured Logan would've taught his kid better than to be so damn obvious, but then he remembered the runt was never one for subtly. He still laughed every time he thought about the rumors he'd heard of Logan thinking an eye patch was a master disguise. Sounded just like something the little shit would do. "No. I'm not letting you outta my sight."

Addie squirmed in her seat. "Please, Mr. Creed, I really have to go. I'm not going to try to run. I'd have to pass by the table again to get out of here anyway."

Victor sighed. She did have a point with that. But what if she tried to alert someone when she left the table? He decided to take the chance. "Fine. But ya got two minutes."

"Mr. Creed, I'm a girl."

"So?"

"It takes longer than two minutes. I actually have to take off my pants."

Victor scowled. "Fine, five. But any longer than that, and I'm comin' after you, no matter where you are."

"Fine." Addie left the table and went down the hallway to the bathrooms. Victor sat uncomfortably, wondering what exactly he would do if she tried some sort of escape plan. He figured if she tried to tell someone she was being kidnapped, he could always try telling them she was one of those rebellious children. It had worked the time that his own daughter, Victoria, had tried it in a gas station when he was driving her to her boarding school. Granted, then it had been the truth, but he was sure he could be convincing if it came to that.

It didn't. Addie came back from the bathroom before five minutes were up without ant trouble at all. She just slipped back into the booth, staring across a Victor. It unnerved him. "What?" he barked.

"You have very green eyes."

"Yeah, and yer eyes look like yer pop's. What's yer point?"

"They're pretty. They don't look homicidal."

"Uh...thanks," Victor said, not quite sure how to respond to that. He was starting to regret grabbing this kid. Granted, it had been a perfect opportunity to mess with his old rival a little, but she wasn't acting the way she was supposed to, and it bothered him. He wanted to know what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. For all he knew, she could be plotting some sort of wild scheme. Granted, she was a Logan, and he never much looked on that family for their brains, but who knew. Maybe Adanya had a latent evil genius gene...

"Where are we going?"

"On a plane."

Addie rolled her eyes. "Duh, Mr. Creed."

"We're goin' to my house."

"Oh. I've been there before. You spread my blood on the doorstep to make my dad go berserk."

"Yeah, I did that."

"Are you going to do it again? It probably wouldn't hurt so much this time. I'm more used to bleeding. Sometimes I cut myself to watch it heal."

Victor looked at her as if she had just turned into a giant bug. "That's, um, nice, kid..."

"Is your daughter going to be there this time? I remember her from last time. She wanted to play Barbies, but I couldn't because you had me tied to a chair and I didn't have a free hand."

"No. Victoria's away at school." Victor found himself very glad that Vicky wasn't going to be there. Addie was a creepy kid, and he didn't want her associating with his precious angel.

"Oh. That's too bad. I guess I'll just have to stay locked up in a room or something. Do you have a dungeon?"

"No."

"You should. You seem like a guy who needs a dungeon."

Victor was now seriously regretting kidnapping this child. Maybe that was her plan. Annoy him so much he just left her. If it was, it was minutes away from working. Damn wily Logan-spawn...

He stood up. "C'mon. Let's go to the gate."

Addie got up without complaint and followed him out.

*** *** ***

Bobby Drake pulled his car into Jubilee's driveway and sat, the engine turned off.  Kacie looked up at him.  "Are we going in, Dad?"  Bobby sighed.

"I'd rather not.  Jubilee isn't going to be happy."

"She's going to totally flip out," said Kacie.  Bobby glared at his daughter.

"You're not helping."

"Sorry."  Bobby opened his door and started up the walk.  Before he could even knock Jubilee threw open the door.

"Addie?"  She deflated when she saw Bobby.  "What's going on?"

"Um..." said Bobby.  "Jubilee, I have some really bad news."  Her blue eyes went wide and the color drained from her face.

"What happened?"  Bobby looked at his feet.

"I don't know the best way to put this..."  Jubilee grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You'd better tell me, Drake.  Right now."  

"Addie was kidnapped from the mall by Sabretooth," Bobby blurted, having decided there was no delicate way to inform Jubilee her daughter was gone.  He had expected Jubilee to, as Kacie had said, totally flip out, but he wasn't prepared for her to collapse to the ground in a heap, hands covering her mouth.  

"No..." she choked out.  Bobby crouched down and put his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Jubilee...I should have gotten there sooner..."

"My baby's gone..." Jubilee whispered.  "How could this happen again?"  She put her head on Bobby's shoulder and started to sob.  Bobby turned to the car.  

"Kacie," he called.  "Could you go get your mom for me?  I think we need to take Jubilee over to our house for a while."  Kacie nodded and ran next door.  

She and Emma came back a minute later, and Emma and Bobby helped Jubilee to her feet.  "Now think, Jubilee," said Emma.  "Where's Logan?"  Jubilee shook her head.

"In Canada...I don't know where..."  Emma sighed.  

"Do you have any way of getting in touch with him?"  Jubilee shook her head, breaking into fresh tears.

"No..."  Emma looked like she wanted to say something about Logan's skills as a husband, but kept quiet.  

"You can stay with us for now.  I'll go to the mansion and try to find Logan with Cerebro."  She nodded to Bobby.  "Take her home.  I'll take the car."  Bobby handed his wife the keys and helped Jubilee across the driveway and up the walk of his own house.  She stopped at the door.

"I don't blame you, Bobby...I know it wasn't your fault...I shouldn't have let her go..."  

"It's okay, Jubes," said Bobby, opening the door.  "Let's just focus on getting her back, okay?"  Jubilee nodded numbly, following Bobby inside.

*** *** ***

Addie sat beside Victor on the plane, looking out the window. "I've never flown first class before," she said quietly.

"Yer dad doesn't spring fer the good seats?"

"My dad makes me ride in the back of his crappy jeep all the way to Alberta. It really sucks. I have to listen to country music and smell his stinky cigars."

Victor raised an eyebrow at the venom he heard in Addie's voice. "Ain't you close to yer dad, kid?"

Addie snorted. "Yeah, sure. When he's home. Which is like, never."

"Aren't you parents still married?"

"I guess. My dad's an asshole. He said he'd be home for my cheerleading competition yesterday, but he wasn't. He promised, and he let me down."

Victor felt almost bad for her. He'd always known Logan was a shithead, but he never thought of him as being a bad father. If Vicky had demeaned herself enough to be a cheerleader, he would've been at her competitions. Especially if he'd promised her. "Sorry about that, kid."

"It's no big deal. We still won the competition. And Emma came with my mom, and she bought me ice cream. So we're going to Seattle, huh?"

"How'd you know that?"

Addie rolled her eyes. "I listened to the boarding call, Mr. Creed. I'm not a raving idiot."

"Oh, right."

Addie leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder. "Wake me up when we get there, okay?"

Victor froze, not sure how to respond to this, which he decided was definitely not proper kidnapping victim behavior. She snuggled up against him, and he sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He guessed it could be worse.

Still, it was a very long plane ride.

*** *** ***

Addie fell back asleep in the car ride from the airport to Victor's house. Victor's longtime "assistant" Larry had picked them up from the airport, and Victor was amazed at his ability to keep quiet about the situation. Until they pulled into the garage.

"Is that the Logan child again, sir?"

"Yeah, Larry it is. What about it?"

"I really don't like to take part in your weird Logan fetish, sir."

"Shut up, Larry. This ain't yer business no how."

"Whatever, Mr. Creed. Just don't say I didn't warn you when the psycho clawed Canadian shows up on the doorstep and slashes you half to death again."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Larry." Victor got out of the car and went around to the back, gently shaking Addie. She mumbled, but didn't wake up. "Dammit," Victor mumbled, picking Addie up. She nuzzled up against him her sleep, and Victor took a deep breath. She smelled too damn good to be as young as she was. And she was too pretty. Her delicate features reminded him of her mother.

"And where will we be putting the innocent little girl, Mr. Creed?" 

Victor cut Larry a look. "We? I thought you didn't want any part of this," he snapped.

Larry held up his hands. "I don't. I'm just going to go up to my apartment and my nice, _adult_ girlfriend."

"Larry, don't be a pervert."

Larry sighed. "I just call 'em like I see 'em, Mr. Creed. And you're looking at that girl in a very unsettling way."

"Go home, Larry."

"Yes, sir." Larry went up the back steps leading to the apartment Victor had had built for him on the back of the house. 

Victor carried Addie into his mansion. He still wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with her, but he started up the stairs. Addie woke up, looking at him with a sleep expression. "Are we at your house now, Mr. Creed?"

"Yeah."

Addie reached up, running her fingers through his hair. Victor froze, stopping halfway up the stairs. "Adanya, what are you doing?"

"I've wanted to touch your hair all evening."

"Addie, don't." He caught her hand, moving it away from his hair. Addie wrapped her tiny fingers around his hand, not letting him move her away from him. Victor frowned. "Adanya, you don't know what yer doin', kid."

"I don't know why Daddy hates you so much. You've been a very nice kidnapper."

"Addie, I kidnapped you. That ain't nice."

"I'm mad at him, you know."

"Yer dad?"

"Yeah."

"I know."

Addie leaned up, pressing her lips against Victor's. He jumped back, almost dropping her. "Addie, no. _No_."

"I like the way your lips taste."

Victor decided he was entering an entire new circle of Hell. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he was kidnapping Addie just to get Logan, and not to do something very, very wrong with a girl too young to know what she was doing. "Adanya, I don't know what kind of game yer playin', but yer too young to know all the rules, so just cut it out right...."

Addie silenced Victor kissing him again, harder this time. Victor tried to fight it, but she smelled so damn good. He tossed her to the top of the stairs, coming down on her like an animal pining its prey. Addie squeaked, fear suddenly filling her eyes. She hadn't expected this. She'd wanted to kiss him, wanted to know what it was like to kiss a man, but this... "Mr. Creed, no. Don't..."

Victor snarled, barely hearing her pleas. He nipped at her neck, grabbing her wrists and pining her hands above her head when she tried to push him away. Addie felt herself wracked with fear, and wished she had stopped when Victor had warned her. She'd spent the entire night thinking about just how attractive he was and just how angry it would make her father to know that Victor had touched her, but she really hadn't meant to push him. "Please, Mr. Creed. I'm sorry I teased you."

Victor flexed the talons of his free hand, tearing her clothes from her lithe body. Addie grew still with shock. This was actually going to happen to her. Suddenly, she felt Victor's hands caressing her, making her mind grow cloudy. She moaned, the rush she was feeling new but not altogether unpleasant. She could feel Victor against her, and even in her inexperience, she knew what it meant. Her fear began to mix with anticipation, and she wondered what it would feel like, and if she would like it. This wouldn't have been what she would have chosen as her first time, but she decided it could be worse.

*** *** ***

Victor lay on top of Addie, breathing heavily. Common sense started flooding back, and he felt ashamed and guilty. What had he just done? Sure, he hated Wolverine, but what he'd just done to the smaller man's daughter was too far even for him. Addie was shaking beneath him, and he could smell blood. He pushed up, searching her face for her reaction. She looked away.

He rearranged his clothes, sitting beside her. She stayed on the floor, not moving, and Victor was afraid he'd really hurt her. "Um, you want a bath or something?"

"Yeah." Addie tried to get up and winced. "I can't stand up. My legs are sore."

Victor picked her up, slightly surprised when she fell against him again. He'd expected her to be afraid of him now, but instead she was calm, subdued. Victor wondered if maybe he'd just caused some serious psychological damaged.

He brought her into the bathroom, sitting her on the edge of the sink as he ran a warm bath. He picked her up again, setting her into the water. She sighed happily, closing her eyes and letting the water soothe her. "Are you going to be okay?" Victor asked. He wanted to leave, the sight of her making him feel too guilty. She had a woman's body, but he knew rationally that she wasn't much more than a child. What he'd done was despicable even for him.

"Can you wash my hair for me?" Addie asked. "It feels all icky, and I don't want to try to stand in a shower."

Victor froze, feeling torn. He knew he should get the hell out of that room, and definitely, definitely not touch her again. She was beautiful, but way too young. On the other hand, he felt more guilt than he thought he was capable of. Addie looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. "Please, Mr. Creed?" she said softly.

Victor cursed under his breath. "Yeah sure."

Addie leaned back into the water, then came up slowly, throwing back her now wet hair. Victor took a deep breath as he reached for the shampoo. Maybe this was his punishment...

She leaned into his hands, and Victor could've sworn she purred. He felt very confused, not sure exactly what was going on. He wondered if maybe she was in shock. He finished soaping her hair and she leaned back into the water again, coming back up with her back arching. Victor bit his lip until it bled. He took another deep breath. "You need a towel."

"Please."

Addie got out of the tub and Victor wrapped a towel around her, gently rubbing her dry. He realized he'd done the same thing for Victoria when she was younger, and felt another wave of guilt. Addie was younger than his own daughter. Granted, it was only by a year, but still. She could be Victoria...

"I'm tired, Mr. Creed."

"Yeah. Let me find you something to sleep in, okay?"

"Okay." 

Victor went into his bedroom and found one of his t-shirts. He came back into the room and slipped it on Addie, swallowing hard when he noticed it clung slightly to her still-damp body. "Will that do?"

"Yes. Do you have a brush? I don't want my hair to get all tangly."

"Yeah." Victor got a brush and led her into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her into his lap and gently brushing the knots from her hair. He felt a strange mix of paternalism and lust, and hated himself. He'd kill a man who did this to his own child.

"Am I going to sleep in your bed?"

The rational part of Victor's mind screamed no. "Yes."

Victor and Addie both stood, and Victor turned down the sheets, then picked her up and placed her reverently on the bed. He tucked her in, kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, kid."

"Good night, Mr. Creed."

Victor slipped off his clothes and got in the bed beside her.

*** *** ***

Emma Frost slumped in her chair, rubbing her temples.  She had been searching with Cerebro for hours, and there was no sign of Wolverine.  She wondered why the hairy little bastard couldn't just get in a bar fight and use his healing factor so she could get a fix on him.  There was a knock on the door.  Emma sighed.  "It's open."  Bobby poked his head in.

"Any luck?"

"None," said Emma.  "He's not using his healing factor.  It could be weeks before I find him."  Bobby came behind her and rubbed her shoulders.  

"I finally got Jubilee to sleep some."  Emma put her hand over his.  "I hate to think what's happening to poor Addie," said Bobby.  "She's only a little girl."  Emma looked up at him.

"Addie may be young, Bobby, but she's not exactly what you'd call a normal well-adjusted child.  I think she can hold her own with Sabretooth."  Bobby still looked worried.

"I can't help feeling like this is my fault."  Emma stood.

"There was nothing you could have done, Bobby, even if you were there.  You'd probably be unconscious in a hospital bed."  Bobby nodded.

"I feel really terrible, Em...I just keep thinking how glad I am that it wasn't Kacie."  

"You're not terrible, Bobby.  I've been thinking the same thing since it happened."  Bobby put his arms around her.  

"Still, I hope we find her before Creed does something really sadistic to her.  He's not a model of self-control under any circumstances."  Emma leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder.  

"I do too, Bobby."

*** *** ***

Victor woke to the feel of a small hand rubbing his chest. He smiled, enjoying the feel. Then, he remembered who was in the bed with him and snapped to attention. He grabbed Addie's hand, pushing her away. "Adanya, what the hell are you doin'?"

"You looked so good," Addie said softly. "I wanted to touch you."

Victor looked up, his breath catching at just how beautiful she looked in the soft moonlight. She was going to be quite the mankiller when she grew up. Hell, what was he thinking, she was already. "Addie, you need to go back to sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep. I want you to do what you did to me in the hallway. It felt so good, Mr. Creed."

Victor's jaw dropped. "You...you enjoyed that?"

"Yes," Addie said, her voice a low purr. She ran her hands across his chest again, this time letting them dip lower. Victor hissed.

"Addie, don't do that."

"But we did it before."

"I know, but that was wrong. We can't do it anymore." He gritted his teeth, going to move her hand. She wouldn't let him. He felt his resolve slipping.

"Please? I _want_ to. That makes it okay."

"No, Addie, it doesn't." He built up his strength, forcing himself to move her hand off him. 

Addie's lip trembled, her eyes beginning to tear up. "I'm sorry if I didn't make it good for you, Mr. Creed. I'd never done it before. If you show me what I'm supposed to do I can be better."

Victor felt the last of his resolve fade away. "Okay kid, I'll be yer teacher."

Addie gave him a coy smile. "Thank you, Mr. Creed. I really appreciate it."

Victor pulled her into his arms and tried to remind himself it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever done.

*** *** ***

Addie woke up, pressed against Victor's chest. She perched herself on her elbow, watching him as he slept. She smiled, thinking about what he'd shown her the night before. She'd always wondered what exactly went on between a man and a woman, and she had to admit, she hadn't been disappointed. She wondered what her father would say if he knew, and smiled to herself. She didn't need Wolverine. Sabretooth had kidnapped her, and she'd handled herself just fine without him. She could probably leave right now if she'd wanted to. Sabretooth had made himself completely vulnerable to her, and she had done it all by herself.

But she didn't want to leave. Victor was a surprisingly attractive man, and the things he'd done to her had been amazing. She wanted to stay and experience more. Maybe she'd never leave. That would show her father.

Addie leaned in, kissing Victor's muscular chest. She trailed her mouth up, moving her lips across his stubbled jaw. Victor stirred, opening one eye to look at her. "Mornin' lil' darlin'."

Addie giggled. "Good morning. You make a really good pillow."

"Heh. Thanks." His expression got serious for a moment. "You aren't sore are ya?"

Addie rolled her eyes. "Please. I have a healing factor."

"Oh, right."

Addie ran her fingertips up and down one of his pectorals. "I could do it again, you know."

Victor smiled slowly. Sometime last night, he'd decided she was older than her age let on, and convinced himself that it really wasn't so bad. After all, she would be legal in some countries. "Me, too."

*** *** ***

Larry wasn't sure if it was a surprise or not to see Addie come into the kitchen wearing only one of Victor's shirts. "Mr. Creed said to find you and you'd make me breakfast."

Larry shook his head. "What do you want?"

Addie sat at the table. "Do you have eggs and toast?"

"Yeah. How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy."

"I can do that." He went to the fridge. "So where is Mr. Creed?"

"He's drying his hair from the shower."

"Oh."

"He said he'd come down after he got dressed."

Larry knew he didn't really want to know the answer to the question that popped in his head, but he decided to ask anyway. "Did you take a shower with him?"

"Yes."

Larry muttered under his breath. He'd seen his boss do a lot of sick things over the years, but this topped it all.

Larry made Addie's breakfast, and put it in front of her, trying to pretend that this was not the creepiest thing he'd ever taken part in. A bit later, Victor came downstairs. Larry shuttered as Victor leaned down, kissing Addie before getting his own breakfast.

"Sir, can I talk to you?"

Victor looked up. "What is it, Larry?"

"In the other room, Mr. Creed."

Victor stood. "I'll be back in a minute, Adanya." He walked out of the kitchen with Larry. "What?"

"What's with Lolita in there, Mr. Creed?"

"Larry, I don't need you to give me a lecture on my personal life."

"Mr. Creed, I know you like to fuck with Logan's head, but honestly. How old is she, fifteen?"

"Thirteen."

Larry backed up. "Okay, Mr. Creed, I'm sorry but that is just disgusting. What you're doing is illegal for a reason. Just send that kid back to her father before things get even weirder."

"I like her, Larry."

"No, sir, you're a pervert and you like having sex with her. That doesn't mean you like her. There's a difference."

"You're crossin' the line, Larry."

"Uh. I think if any lines have been crossed recently, it's been by you. And not only have you crossed it, but you've run right over it and then pissed on it. Sir."

Victor gaped at Larry. In all the years he'd known him, never had Larry been so…forward. "Look, she's, uh, mature for her age."

"Yes, Mr. Creed, I've seen that she has boobs. But that's no excuse."

"That's not what I meant, Larry. And I'm not getting rid of her. Hell, I may keep her around for a while, so get used to it."

"Her father is going to kill you. He'll find a way."

"Whatever."

"I hope you know that when you go to Hell, demons are going to eat your liver."

"Thanks for that happy image, Lar."

"I'm going back upstairs. Clean your own damn kitchen." Larry stormed out of the room.

Victor growled to himself and went back into the kitchen.

*** *** ***

Addie got sick of waiting for Victor in the kitchen and decided she wanted to explore. She went up the stairs, trying the doors until she found one that wasn't locked.  She walked in, and decided the room she was in must be Victor's daughter's room. Addie walked over to the desk, noticing that Vicky had several pictures of her with her father. Addie picked up one that looked recent. Vicky and Victor appeared to be at some sort of theme park, and Victor had his arm around his daughter. Addie felt a sudden twinge of jealousy at the closeness the two seemed to share, so unlike the relationship she had with her own father these days. She had wanted to meet Vicky again when she'd first come to Victor's house, but now she didn't. She didn't want to share Victor, not with someone he was obviously so close to.

"What are you doing in here?"

Addie put the picture down quickly, spinning around to face Victor. "Nothing."

"It's all right, Addie. Yer not in trouble."

Addie smiled at him. "Vicky has a nice room."

"Larry cleans it when she's not here. When she's home it looks like a hurricane ripped through here." Victor ran his hand through his hair. "Look, you probably shouldn't be running around in my shirt the whole time yer here."

Addie looked at him with her big eyes. "Why not, Mr. Creed? Don't you like me in your clothes?"

"Yes, yes I do. More than I should. But still, it ain't appropriate for you to be runnin' around in nothin' but an oversized t-shirt."

"Well, what am I supposed to wear? You ripped the clothes I was wearing. They're in shreds on the stairs."

Victor looked genuinely flustered. "Uh, I'll take you shopping. Just put something on of Vicky's for now. She has some of her older clothes in the back of the closet. Something back there might fit you."

"Okay." Addie stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I'll come downstairs in a minute."

"All right." Victor hurried out of the room.

*** *** ***

Victor almost didn't answer the phone when it rang.  The last thing he needed was some moron calling for a hit.  

"What?!"

"Dad?"  Victor relaxed.  

"Hey, Vicky."  

"Hi!" said Vicky brightly.  "You sound freaked out.  What's up?"  

"Nothing," said Victor a little too quickly.  "What do you need, baby?"  

"I was thinking I'd come home this weekend and we could hang out," said Vicky.  "Can you pick me up from school Friday afternoon?"  

"Uh…" said Victor.  "Listen, this weekend really isn't good.  I'm not going to be here.  I'm meeting a client in…Milan."  

"Wow, that's far away," said Vicky.  "Can't he come into this country?"

"'Fraid not, sweetheart.  We'll do it some other weekend, okay?"  

"Well, okay," said Vicky.  "I guess I'll just hang out at school for now."  Victor felt more like a bastard than he ever had in his memory.  

"Okay, baby.  I gotta go.  I love you."

"Love you too, Dad.  Bye."  Victor hung up and rubbed his temples with both hands.  The Logan brat had made him lie to his own daughter.  Victor knew then and there that what he was doing made him a horrible person, no two ways about it.  

"Mr. Creed?"

Victor looked up, feeling a rush of relief when he realized Addie was wearing a dress that Vicky never really wore. "Hey, Addie. You look…nice."

Addie blushed a little. "This dress isn't really my style, but none of Vicky's jeans fit. They were too long. She must be tall like you."

"She is."

"So are we still going to the mall?"

"Yeah. Let me just get my wallet and we'll go."

*** *** ***

"Okay, Addie, when we get in here, you can't act like we're sleepin' together, all right?"

"I know, I know. People would think it was wrong or something."

"It is wrong."

"No it isn't."

"Addie, sweetie, this has been really great, but it ain't right."

Addie reached over, rubbing his leg. "It feels right to me."

Victor could almost feel the demons eating his liver. "Addie, sometimes things that are wrong feel so right…" He sucked in a breath as her hand traveled up.

"You know, my mom was only thirteen when she met my dad."

"Yeah, but yer dad didn't start sleepin' with her then."

"Maybe he should have."

Victor felt suddenly sick to his stomach. He was worse than Wolverine. At least the runt had half a smidgen of propriety. "Let's just go in and get this over with."

*** *** ***

Victor Creed rued the day that he ever decided that shopping with Addie Logan was a good idea. The girl was like a whirlwind, hitting every shop they passed, and then making him carry the massive amount of bags she accumulated.  

Victor was looking forward to leaving the mall when Addie's eyes lit up as she saw one more store. "Let's go in there."

Victor's eyes bugged. If there was one store he did _not_ want to go into it was Victoria's Secret. It was wrong on so many levels. "I don't think we should, Addie."

Addie looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. "I'll let you pick out whatever you want for me, Mr. Creed."

There were those demons at his liver again. "Come on, baby."

Victor could read the looks on the store clerks faces. He figured they wouldn't be so judgmental when he pulled out his platinum card. "So what kind of underwear do you usually wear?"

"My mom just buys me the white cotton kind."

Victor unsuccessfully tried to push the sudden barrage of naughty thoughts out of his mind. "So do you just want to get more of those?"

"No. I want more like that." She pointed to a lacy scrap of cloth that barely deserved to be called clothing.

Victor sighed and resigned himself to more sinning.

*** *** ***

Larry was in the garage when they got home. He raised an eyebrow as Victor walked away from the car with a massive amount of shopping bags. "Did you leave any in the store, sir?"

"Shut it, Larry."

"Hi, Larry," Addie said in a very chipper voice. 

"Hello, Miss Logan."

"Victor, can we go inside? I want to change my clothes."

"Yeah, sweetheart, let's go."

Larry walked away, hands in the air. "I'm going to be ill."

Victor left Addie and her clothes in his room and then went downstairs, grabbing a beer from the fridge and chugging it. For once, he wished he didn't have a healing factor. He didn't like being so cognizant.  

Addie came down a little later, wearing a miniskirt, a red halter top, and make-up. Victor swallowed hard. "You look…hot…"

Addie sauntered over to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Do you want me, Mr. Creed?"

"Victor. Call me Victor."

Addie looked up with hooded eyelids. "Do you want me, _Victor_?"

"Oh, yes."

"Take me upstairs to your bed."

Victor didn't think about it this time, just picked her up and carried her upstairs.

*** *** ***

Frustrated  wasn't quite a strong enough word to describe Emma Frost's current state. Even now that she had Jean and Betsy helping her search for Logan, they weren't having any luck. The man obviously did not want to be found. Bobby had urged her to just come home for a little bit, get a good night's sleep in her own bed, but she'd refused. She could feel his guilt, his disgust with himself for not being there to protect Addie, even though he knew that he never would've been able to come anywhere near besting Sabretooth. Emma wanted to find Logan not just for Addie and not just for Jubilee. She wanted to find him for the sake of her husband, so things could be right again and she wouldn't feel the pain he was wallowing in.

She took a deep breath, pulling away from Cerebro for a moment. She rubbed her temples, trying to will away the headache that was starting to form. She shook her head, then reengaged herself with the machine. 

After so many failed attempts, Emma almost didn't realize what was happening when she got a lock. But then she did, and a smile crept across her face. They'd found him. Now all they had to do was go to him, tell him what had happened, and Sabretooth would be taken care of. Addie would be back with her family, and Bobby would stop hating himself.

For the first time in days, Emma felt optimistic.

*** *** ***

Victor watched Addie as she lay beside him, deciding it was quite unfair that someone so beautiful was so damn young. Addie looked over at him, smiling tiredly. "What are you thinking, Victor?" she asked softly.

"How beautiful you are," he said, pushing her hair away from her eyes. After all, it was sort of the truth. 

Addie smiled again. "You know, you've always been in my dreams. Since I was a little girl. They used to be nightmares, but now...well, now they're something else."

Victor smirked. "And what is that?"

Addie blushed a deep crimson. "I think you know."

Victor trailed his hand across her abdomen, frowning when he noticed a set of thin, white lines. "Did I...did I do this?"

"Yes. They used to show up more before, when I was a little girl. They've pretty much faded now, but they didn't go away completely when I got my healing factor."

"I'm sorry," Victor said, with genuine guilt. His last attack on Addie had been one of his last moments of completely sadistic behavior, and it was one of the ones he regretted the most, especially in light of recent events. The entrance of his daughter into his life had changed him somehow, made him discover that little bit of conscience that he still had tucked away. It was the same bit of conscience that was eating away at him now.

Victor took his hand off her stomach, but Addie put it back, pressing his fingers against her scars. "I don't mind that I have them, Victor. Actually, I'm sort of glad."

Victor raised his eyebrows. "Glad?"

"Yes. I'm glad you gave them to me before. I'm glad you marked me before I started to heal. I like having your scars on my body."

"Addie..."

"I love you, Victor."

Victor sputtered. "What?"

"I love you."

"No, Addie you don't. You might think you do, but you don't. You're too young to love anybody, especially a man like me."

Addie sat up, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "Oh, so I'm old enough to fuck you, but I'm not old enough to love you?"

Victor gaped in surprise. "Addie!" He looked down. "You're not really old enough to do that either."

Addie rolled over, pressing herself against him. "I'm not? Then why do you react to my touch the way you do? If I'm just a child, then how come you love the feel of me so much?"

Victor felt like scum. "There's a lot of things you just don't understand yet, Adanya. But trust me, this isn't love."

Addie's lip trembled a little, but Victor was relieved to see she didn't cry. He didn't think he could handle that. He couldn't stand a crying woman. "Then what is it?"

"Lust."

"It feels like love..."

"Sometimes it can, I guess. But it ain't, baby. It's just lust."

"I'm tired, Victor."

"Yeah, me, too. C'mere." He held his arms out and Addie slid into them, snuggling up against him. Victor reached down with his free hand and then pulled the sheet over them. "G'night, Addie."

"Good night, Victor." Addie watched him as he fell asleep, watched as his breathing got shallower and his expression more peaceful.  "I love you, Victor Creed," she said softly before drifting off to sleep herself.

*** *** ***

Wolverine sat in the back of a dark, smelly Canadian bar, nursing a Molsons. His cowboy hat was pulled down low, covering the top half of his face.

"You know, Logan, you're harder to find that a Democrat in Texas."

Logan jumped. "Emma?"

"Yes, darling, it's me." She gave him a cruel smile. "You may quite possibly be the worst husband I have ever seen." She slipped into the booth beside him. "You tell your wife you have 'important business' in Canada and then you disappear off the radar completely, only to resurface in a skanky bar. You better be damn glad I didn't find some woman with you. I would've killed you."

"I'm not cheatin' on my wife, Frost. And did you come all the way up here just to give me a lecture?"

"No. I came up here to tell you that Sabretooth has run off with your daughter--again. Just like the last time you deserted your family, if memory serves me correctly."

Wolverine growled. "Cut the shit, Emma. Where did Creed take Addie?"

"We don't know. We were too busy trying to find you so you could go get her. With the X-Men disbanded, none of us had much of a chance going solo against Creed. So many days have been wasted when if you had at least had the decency to give Jubilation a phone number, you could have probably gotten your daughter back by now."

"We're not doin' her any good sittin' here discussin' things, Em." He grabbed his jacket and started out of the booth. "You take the 'Bird?"

"Yes. Betsy's there waiting for us."

"Good. Let's get back to Westchester. I wanna find Creed, and this time I'm gonna kill 'im."

*** *** ***

Bobby had been keeping a close eye on Jubilee. She had already tried to run after Sabretooth herself, and Emma had stopped her, telling her that Wolverine wouldn't be happy to come home and find that Sabretooth had taken both his wife and daughter. But she still had the look in her eyes that let Emma and Bobby know that she was thinking about it.

She sat silently in the living room, forbidding Bobby from turning on the light. He knew she was crying, and he figured she didn't want him to see it anymore. She'd wanted to be strong, and the public grieving had been getting to her. Bobby was surprised when she talked.

"Addie's thirteen now."

Bobby turned. "Huh?"

"Addie...she's thirteen. The last time Sabretooth kidnapped her, she was only five, still completely a child. But now...she's young, but Bobby..." Her voice trailed off, but Bobby knew what she was implying.

"You don't think Creed would do anything that twisted, do you? I mean, I know he's psycho, but that... Addie's just a little girl."

"She doesn't look like a little girl, Bobby. And Victor isn't, well, right in the head. Who knows what he'd do to get back at Logan." She let out a choked sob. 

"Try not to think like that, Jubes," Bobby said, walking over to her and putting his arm around her. "Emma found Logan, and she and Betsy are bringing him home right now. Addie will be home safe soon."

Jubilee leaned over on Bobby, accepting his support.

*** *** ***

Victor sat on the couch with Addie laying down, her head resting in his lap. They were watching television, something staring Jean-Claude Van Damme. He was surprised that she was so entertained by bad B action flicks. But then again, she was a bit creepy. He stroked her hair. It was a chaste way to touch her, something that wouldn't necessarily lead to demons eating his liver. 

"I like this part," Addie said. "I love blood. And explosions."

Victor wondered what sort of life this child had led. He'd always made an effort to give Victoria the most normal life he could. Wolverine, on the other hand, had apparently not had the same consideration for his own child. And Victor was only compounding that problem. He felt like scum. "Addie?"

"Hmm?"

"Who took care of you when you were a little girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like say you were six, and you skinned your knee or something like that. Who put the band-aid fer ya?"

"At six? I'd go get it myself, Victor."

Victor picked her up off his lap, sitting her down on the couch beside him. "What about your parents?"

Addie shrugged. "They were busy. Why are you asking me this?"

"We need to stop this, Adanya. You're a child. You need to be a child."

"I am _not_ a child. I stopped being a child the day you took me and used my own blood to lure my father."

"I...I'm sorry..." Victor said, feeling guilty for the part he'd had in Addie's corruption. "Look, I'm just going to bring you home, okay? You can sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight, and I'll take you home in the morning."

"What? Victor, I don't want to go home. I'm happier here. I don't want to be a child. I like being a woman. I like being a woman with you."

"I know, sweetie, and I like it, too, but well, it's gone too far. You need to go back home, to yer school, yer friends, yer cheerleadin', and whatever else it is you do." Victor couldn't help from thinking about how he would feel if Vicky gave up her childhood to live with some creepy old man. 

Addie climbed back in Victor's lap. "I like it here with you. I can really be a good girlfriend for you, Victor. I could take care of you."

"Sweetheart, you need someone taking care of you. You need to go home." Addie leaned over and started licking him behind the ear, and Victor cursed himself for showing her that spot. "Addie..."

"I'll do anything you want me to do, Victor..."

"I want you to get off my lap."

"No, you don't," Addie purred in his ear. "I can feel that you don't."

Victor cursed that, too. "Adanya Caitlin Logan, I'm serious."

Addie sat up. "You sound like my mother."

Victor grabbed her shoulders. "This isn't happening anymore, Adanya. You're going to go upstairs to one of the guest rooms, and get some sleep, and tomorrow, you're going to go back to your parents. End of discussion."

Addie glared. "Fine. If that's the way you want it. Show me to my room."

Victor let out a deep breath. "Okay."

*** *** ***

"DRAKE!"

Bobby saw his life flash before his eyes, and had just began to say a prayer for mercy with Logan grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Bobby fought to control his bodily functions as three metal claws appeared in his face. "Uh, hi Logan..."

"You let Creed take my little girl?"

"No! I was on time!"

Wolverine snarled, but suddenly he found that he couldn't move. 

"Unhand my husband, Wolverine."

"You let go of my mind, Emma."

"Not until you stop using Bobby as a scapegoat. He feels bad enough without you pinning your own guilt on him."

Wolverine snarled as he felt Emma slip from his mind. He dropped Bobby to the floor, and the younger mutant promptly ran behind his wife to hide.

"We're wasting time," Betsy said, coming in. "That sick fucker has that little girl, and we need to get her back immediately."

"Betsy's absolutely right," Bobby said, not wanting anymore pain.

Wolverine snarled. "Find him now, and I'm after him."

*** *** ***

Addie paced the room that Victor had put her in. She didn't want to go home, didn't want to see her father. Besides, she _loved_ Victor. She had to stay with him. They could be so happy together. Maybe he'd even marry him, and then she could take care of him and he wouldn't have to be such a bad man anymore. It had worked for her mom and dad.

She had to make Victor see how perfect they were together. She was a woman, and she didn't need to be a child. She'd show Victor, and he wouldn't ever want her to leave. He'd love her, too. 

She went through the clothes he'd bought her, pulling out a piece of lingerie that Victor had seemed particularly fond of in the store. She'd show him just how much of a woman she was.

*** *** ***

Victor lay awake in bed, telling himself he'd done the right thing. He knew at one point he wouldn't have cared one way or another if what he was doing was wrong, but that was before he'd become a father. Well, a father to a kid he knew, anyway. And it was impossible for him not to view Addie in light of Victoria. They were practically the same age after all.

He froze when he saw the door open. Addie walked in, the light from the hallway illuminating her. She was dressed in a small, black scrap of lace, and Victor felt all the blood rush from his brain.

Addie walked over to the bed, then climbed up to Victor slowly, starting at the foot. Victor stared at her, fighting to regain his self control. He grabbed her shoulders when she got up to him. "I said we couldn't do this anymore."

"I need you, Victor. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about your body."

Victor cursed under his breath. "Addie, we can't do this anymore. It's very wrong. I told you already, you've going home tomorrow."

"You're just afraid."

"Afraid? Of you? No offense, kid, but you're not exactly scary."

"Not of me. Of my daddy."

"The runt doesn't scare me."

"Yes you are. It's why you won't let me stay in your bed anymore. You're afraid of what he'll do to you if he knew how good you make me feel."

"Addie…"

Addie got off him, sitting beside him on the bed. "It's okay. I understand why you're afraid. My daddy is so much stronger than you."

"In his sick and twisted little dreams."

"He is. He could kill you if he really wanted to. He'd just smack you around like you were nothing at all."

Victor growled low. "Adanya…"

"Now that I think about it, maybe you are weak. You're scared and you're weak."

"I ain't weak."

"Yes you are. That's why you're too afraid to take what you what. You're going to let Wolverine dictate whether or not you fuck the woman you want. That's just sad, Victor."

"Adanya, I don't know what game yer playin', but yer pushin' it, kid."

"I might just let him hurt you, you know. Tell Daddy about everything you've done and watch while he tears you apart. I wonder what he'd do to you. And you probably couldn't even fend him off…"

Victor roared, grabbing her arms and throwing her down to the bed, pinning her beneath him. "Tell him what, Adanya? How you beg me to touch you?"

"No. How you've taken advantage of me. How you hurt a little girl."

Victor's eyes clouded over. "You wanna hurt, baby? Is that what you want from me? You want me to give you more scars?"

"Do you want to hurt me?"

Victor tightened his grip on Addie's arms. "What are you tryin' to do, Addie?"

"I'm trying to get you to do it hard."

Victor snarled. This girl wasn't right in the head. He should leave right then before things went to an even worse level.

He didn't. He gave her what she asked for.

*** *** ***

"I thought she was going home, Mr. Creed."

"We decided she'd stay."

"You do realize that she's watching cartoons, don't you? Your _girlfriend_ is sitting on your couch on Saturday morning, watching cartoons."

"Shut up, Larry."

"Would you like me to go fetch milk and cookies for the two of you?"

"No."

Larry sighed. "How long is she going to stay here?"

"I…I don't know." Victor lowered his voice. "She thinks she's in love with me, Larry."

"Creepy beyond belief, sir."

'Larry, really, I need help here. I tried to send her home, but she wouldn't go. She came in my room last night and baited me into losing control again."

"You want some advice, Mr. Creed? Stop letting yourself be manipulated by little children."

"She isn't manipulating me, Larry."

"Oh please, Mr. Creed. You just said she 'baited you' into doing what you weren't planning on doing. She's been playing you every step of the way."

"Don't talk about her like that," Victor growled. "She's a sweet girl."

"Do you realize what you're saying? If she's such a sweet girl, then what is she doing in your bed?" Victor raised his hand, and Larry stepped back. "What, are you going to hit me now, sir?"

Victor sighed, realizing that striking out at Larry wouldn't make any of this less real. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to send her home and hope her parents can afford good therapy. Then you're going to find yourself a nice woman who's at the very least twenty-five."

"Geez, can't I at least go fer eighteen?"

"You're a sick man, Mr. Creed."

Victor leaned against the wall. "I'm not sure I can stop, Larry. I like being with her. It's like the ultimate dig at her father."

"Again, you're a sick, sick man. To use that girl to hurt her father is wrong. To let her think she loves you is also very, very wrong."

"But you said earlier that she's manipulating me…"

"Sir, you're the adult here—as much as it pains me to say that. You're supposed to be the one with the common sense and self-control enough to stop this. No matter what twisted little game that girl is playing, you're the one who's ultimately to blame. You know what you're doing—she doesn't."

"Don't you think I know that! But damn, Larry, look at her. She's gorgeous."

"I'm sorry, sir, I tend not to find children attractive."

"Don't be such a smartass. And she doesn't act like a child. She had to grow up pretty quick with the life she's led."

"And you've just taken that to the next level, haven't you." Larry put up his hand before Victor could say anything else. "I'm going to go make lunch. You go find your conscience, and do what you know damn good and well is the right thing to do."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

Larry shook his head and walked out of the room. Victor went back upstairs where Addie was laying stomach-down on his bed, head perched in her hands as she watched his very large television. "Whatcha watchin', baby?"

"Roadrunner."

Victor sat beside her, running his hand up and down her back. "Y'know, I always pulled for the coyote."

Addie giggled. "Me, too."

"Why are you so damn pretty, Addie? Dammit, you're supposed to look like a little girl. Vicky looks like a little girl. But you—you look so much like a woman. A very hot, very dangerous woman."

Addie sat up, pressing her hands up against his chest. "Do I make you feel good, Victor."

Victor let out a shaky breath. "Yes."

"Being with you makes me happier than I've been in so long. Ever since we left Canada after Daddy took off the first time. I feel so safe and warm with you. I don't want to go back to New York. I want to stay here and be with you forever."

"Addie, I don't think it can work that way. This whole thing isn't right, and in my experience I've learned that it's stuff like this that always goes awry."

Addie threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I don't want to lose you, Victor. I love you so much."

"Addie…"

"Please Victor, just tell me you love me, too. I want you to say it. Please."

Victor sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you." 

*** *** ***

"Logan?"

"What is it, darlin'?"

Jubilee walked up behind her husband, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I'm scared, Wolvie. I'm scared of what's going to happen, what you're going to find when you get there."

"Yeah, me, too. Last time I had to do this, I found my daughter's blood splattered everywhere."

"That's not what I'm worried about the most."

Logan paused. "What're you talkin' about, Jubes?"

"Well, Addie…um, Addie's a very pretty little girl, Logan."

All the color drained from Logan's face. "Creed…Creed wouldn't…"

Jubilee looked down. "I hope not. But he's a sadistic bastard, Logan. You know that."

"Yeah, I do." He growled low in his throat, his claws ripping through his hands. "I swear if he's touched one hair on my baby girl's head, I'll rip his balls off and feed them to him."

Jubilee reached her hand out, gently touching her husband on the shoulder. "Just bring her home, Logan."

*** *** ***

"Addie, get over here."

"You have to catch me first, Victor."

Victor smirked. "Aw, come on. I'm feelin' impatient. Get yer hot little ass over here."

Addie giggled, running down the hall. Victor chased after her, giving a playful growl. He followed her into the bedroom, tackling her onto the floor. Addie screamed, smacking him on the chest. Victor grabbed her wrists and leaned down, biting her on the neck. 

Suddenly, he felt hot, hard metal pierce him through the back. He roared, rearing back. Addie screamed again, only this time with genuine fear.

"Get the hell off my baby girl, Creed."

Victor turned to face Logan, sneering. "You want her, runt, you gotta come through me."

Addie ran over to the bed, cowering. She watched as her father launched himself at Victor, embedding his claws in Creed's chest. Victor howled in pain, and Addie began to cry. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

Victor growled, striking out at Logan with a massive paw, knocking the smaller man clear across the room. 

"Daddy!"

Victor stopped, slowly turning to look at Adanya. She was sobbing, reaching out feebly to her father. Victor slumped. What was he doing, trying to fight for Addie? She belonged with her father, and he deserved whatever the Wolverine gave him. 

Logan pulled himself off the ground, and launched himself claws first at Victor. He slashed wildly, pushing Creed across the room and through the glass door that led to the balcony. Victor held up his arm, but didn't strike, even as Wolverine proceeded to knock him off the balcony and onto the back lawn. A few seconds later, Logan had leaped down himself, and had Victor pinned to the ground, claws at Creed's temple.

"This time when I hit yer brain, I don't stop till you ain't twitchin'."

Victor snarled. "You think killin' me will take away the fact I touched yet daughter, Logan?"

Logan roared, rearing back to take out Victor Creed once and for all.

"Daddy, don't!"

Logan stopped short, turning around to see Addie leaning over the balcony, wrapped in the white sheet from Victor's bed. "But, Addie…"

"Killing him won't make it all better, Daddy. Please, please don't kill him."

Victor looked up at Addie, his chest tightening as he realized that whether Logan killed him or not, this was good bye. "Adanya…" he said softly. Logan growled.

"Addie, this man…he hurt you…"

"I know, Daddy. But that doesn't mean you should hurt him. He has a little girl, too. Don't take away her father."

Logan pulled back, giving Victor one more hit for good measure. He stood up, kicking Victor in the side. 

"Daddy, go around front, I'll come down and meet you there."

"No. Just jump. I'll catch you."

"I'm afraid of heights. Just wait for me. I'll be all right."

"Addie, Creed…"

"Is unconscious, Dad. If I'm not there in five minutes, you can come kick his ass again."

Logan sighed. "Sure you won't jump?"

"Yes. Go. I'll just run down the stairs and be right there."

Logan gave Victor another kick to make sure he was good and out of it, then went around to the front of the house. Addie waited for him to be gone and then threw herself over the balcony, climbing down the side of the building. She went to Victor, pushing his hair out of his face. "I love you, Victor Creed," she said softly, kissing his forehead. She got up and gave him one last parting glance before going to find her father.

*** *** ***

Addie sat in the back of the _Blackbird_, still wrapped in Victor's sheet. It smelled like him—like them—and she wanted to cry. How could her life ever be the same again?

Logan set the plane to autopilot and went back to Addie. "Adanya…"

Addie looked away. "I don't want to talk right now."

"I know, but…" Logan sighed. "What happened, pun'kin?"

Addie did cry then, falling over on her father. She sobbed against him. "I'm so sorry, Daddy."

"It ain't yer fault," Logan said softly. "Somethin' like that, it ain't ever yer fault."

"You…you weren't there when you promised. You said you'd been there for my competition and you weren't there."

Logan swallowed. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll always be there when you need me from now on."

Addie cried harder.

*** *** ***

"I told you, Mr. Creed. I told you this was going to end badly, and just look. Your nice French doors are ruined."

Victor lay on the ground, hoping the massive bleeding would stop soon. "Fuck you, Larry."

"Gee, sir, I didn't think I was your type. You know, not being a middle school girl and all…"

"That went just a bit to far, Lar."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Help me up."

"No. You can just lay there and bleed. I'm going in to see if I can find someone who can fix the doors."

"Hey, Larry," Victor called after him.

"Yes, sir?"

"How did Wolverine get in here?"

"I let him in, sir. Have fun bleeding on the lawn."

Larry went inside and Victor cursed to himself.

*** *** ***

"Addie still won't come out of her room. Logan, I'm really worried about her. It's been three days."

"Jubilee, I…I wasn't completely honest with you when I first brought Addie back. I…I didn't want to upset you, but I guess you should know." Logan looked down at his hands. "Creed raped her."

Jubilee put her hand over her mouth, her worst fears realized. "Are…are you sure?"

"Yeah. When I got there, he had her pinned to the ground, and she was barely dressed. She was screamin', Jubes."

"But…but maybe he hadn't yet."

"She was there for two weeks…"

"Maybe we were lucky, maybe…"

"Goddammit, Jubilation, I could smell it all over the both of them, all right!"

Jubilee sank down on the couch, silent tears wracking her small frame. Logan sat beside her, holding her until the sobs stopped.

*** *** ***

Victor picked up the phone with a twinge of dread. Ever since Addie had, well, _left_, he'd had a fear that she'd try to contact him somehow.  As much as he'd gotten wrapped up in the whole little freaky soap opera when she'd been there, he had to admit he was glad she was gone. It was like she'd had some sort of effect on him, screwing up the way he thought. He wondered if it had something to do with the way she smelled…

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad!"

Victor felt the relief flow through him. "Hey, Vicky! How's my little angel?"

"Dad, don't call me that. Anyway, I'm fine." She paused for a moment. "You? How was Milan?"

"Milan? Oh, it was fine. Full of Italians as always. Had some nice food. Hey, you wanna come home this weekend?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to!"

"Great. I miss you, kiddo."

"I miss you, too."

Victor smiled. His life was back to normal.

*** *** ***

"Adanya, sweetie, can I talk to you?"

Addie didn't make a sound. She just stayed, curled up in her bed with Victor's sheet. Jubilee walked over to her daughter, sitting beside her. "Honey, your father and I have been talking, and we've decided that you should go to counseling."

Addie looked up. "What sort of counseling. I'm not psycho or something."

"Rape counseling," Jubilee said softly.

Addie started. "Mom, I…I don't need that…"

"But what that, that _creature_ did to you…"

"He's a man, Mom. And I'm okay, really. I'm just…tired."

"Addie…"

Addie sat up. "I don't want to talk about it!" she yelled. "Not with you, and not with some goddamn counselor. So just leave me alone!"

Jubilee reared back in shock. Addie had never yelled at her like that before. "Adanya, I just want to help."

"There's nothing you can do to help me. Just go away. I want to be alone."

"Okay," Jubilee said, getting up. "I'll be here when you're ready."

Addie curled up on her bed again, crying desperately into her last remembrance of the first man she ever loved.


End file.
